


Love is hard work.

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy return from a hard mission and grab a drink together.As they recapped what happned they started to fight, but managed to get along again.And so the story begins.





	1. Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made any grammatical or vocabulary mistakes, english isn't my native language :)

Another mission was completed. Even though they always try to find out was Rittenhouse planned, they always stand in the past like idiots. They neither found the Mothership nor the Rittenhouse people and even less out what they tried to change.  
For their last mission they went back in 1862 but neither Lucy nor anyone else knew what Rittenhouse was up to. They spent a whole week there, always depended on the help from people of the past. After they decided their search was fruitless they went back to the lifeboat and the 21. century.  
After the revision of the mission with Agent Christopher the three team members just wanted a nice hot shower and the drink they all agreed on right before their ride home.  
Lucy stood almost 15 minutes under the hot water stream, trying to wash away the dirt of the 19th century. After she felt clean again she blow-dried her hair and put on a hint of makeup. _But for whom_ , she asked herself, after all she was just grabbing a drink with her coworkers, _but you never know who you are going to meet_. Or was she doing all that for someone she already knew? At least they never really talked about that kiss he gave her back then in Bonnie  & Clydes barn. Well, aside from the awkward situation in the wardrobe room after the mission. But she thought about the kiss several times since. She'll probably never forget the feeling of Wyatts lips on hers. It felt good, really good if she allows herself to admit. But when she remembers the engagement story of him and Jessica he told right before the kiss, she feels quite an ache in her chest. The way he lost her was terrible. And still not knowing who killed her must feel like torture.  
Oh how she wants to help him, but with Rittenhouse having control over the Mothership, there is no time for personal missions. Their highest priority is saving history and the America they know.  
But she let the boys wait long enough. Woman, always taking so much time in the bathroom. She went out on the parking lot where they agreed to meet, but when she got there only Wyatt was greeting her with his stunning smile.  
"Where's Rufus?" she asked him.  
"He apologizes, but Jiya had planned something for him after the mission." he explained with a knowing grin on his well proportioned face. "This isn't a problem for you, isn't it?" he asked carefully.  
"N- no, absolutely not", she told him with a forced smile. Why was she suddenly feeling hot and nervous like a teenager right before the prom, she has been alone with Wyatt several times before. Well, probably it's because of what happened back in 1862. Being trapped with him for two days isn't something she'll forget soon. No privacy, no place to hide, no anything. And then the cold. She was freezing all the time while Wyatt seemed to be fine. It took her several hours until she swallowed her pride and asked him to warm her up a little. While they were sitting there, Lucy hiding in Wyatts warmth that was coming from his body, they didn't talk at all. And Lucy thanked God silently for that, it would have made the situation even more awkward. Gosh, how relieved she felt when Rufus finally found them. But besides the awkwardness of the situation, being wrapped in Wyatts arms felt way too good. Well, she never was that close to a man since she broke up with Noah. If you could call it a break up, she barely knew the guy she was dumping. But while she was sitting there in the past, more or less snuggling with Wyatt she realized how much she misses being that close to someone. She never had much time for privacy before this job. Her sick mother took almost all of her spare time. But she never felt like she was missing out something, never until those two days with Wyatt.  
"Lucy are you listening?"  
She flinched, when Wyatts voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "Were you even listening to me? I talked to you for solid 10 minutes!"  
She didn't even realized they were walking and now they're standing in front of the pub Wyatt wanted to show them, well now more or less only Lucy.  
"I- I'm sorry, I thought about the mission, my mind must've been floating away."  
"Yeah, I noticed. I was talking and talking and you didn't even looked at me." he said and played like he was hurt. Or was he even playing? He really looked offended.  
"I'm really sorry, the past five days weren't easy, I just try to cope somehow." she told him in defense.  
"Yeah, I know, it happens that I lived the same five terrible days, but that's why we're here." he said and held the door open so she could enter the pub.  
It was a small, cozy place with little niches for the tables.  
"How about this one?" he asked and pointed at a table in the darkest corner of the place.  
"Looks good" Lucy answered and moved in the direction of the table Wyatt pointed at. After they arrived Lucy began to slip out of her coat when Wyatt grabbed it at the collar and helped her out. Sometimes Lucy forgets what a gentleman Wyatt could be. He hung her coat and his leather jacket on the rack and returned just in time to move her chair while she was sitting down.  
She mumbled a small "Thank you" while she smiled at him like an idiot.  
"So, what do you wanna drink? First round's on me" he told her while he was covering her with his smile from ear to ear again.  
"Oh...uhm...just a beer please." she answered with a small tremble in her voice.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, looking a bit worried, "First you’re mentally absence on the way here, and now you sound like you've just seen a ghost."  
Damn, he doesn't miss much.  
"I'm fine, as I just said, the mission's still stuck in my bones. It'll be better after a few beers."  
He didn't look quite convinced but he went to the bar to order the drinks.  
A few minutes later he came back, balancing two beers and a bowl of peanuts in his hands.  
"Let's be honest. What's up Babydoll? You're clearly not fine."  
Babydoll. Since the little screenplay they put on for Bonnie and Clyde back in 1934 he sometimes still calls her like that. But usually only when he's worried and tries to hide it.  
"As I said, it's nothing. I'm just overthinking everything that happened the past few days, that's all."  
"Do you mean the two days we were trapped in that hole? Because if so you don't have to worry. I noticed how uncomfortable you felt with me holding you in my arms. But if I hadn't done that you eventually would've died from hypothermia, and that was something I couldn't risk. I almost lost you - so many times before - I couldn't stand the chance to lose you again.  
We've been working together for, what, a year now? And I kinda grew quite fond of you in that time. I couldn't even imagine going on those missions without you. Even though you're a bossy know-it-all most of the time" he joked and winked at her.  
She noticed that he was trying to play down anything, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was. That he’d miss her on the missions? Or that he can’t stand the possibility of losing her?  
And why was there a warm feeling spreading inside her gut? _He really likes me_ , she thought, while the warm feeling was spreading into her heart and made her feel like there was a balloon inflating in her chest.  
She suddenly felt way more relieved than before Wyatts confession.  
“You know...those two days weren’t as horrible and uncomfortable as you may think. Actually...I- I kinda liked it.” she said softly, while glancing up at him with her head lowered, her dense eyelashes framing his face.  
“Y- you liked it? I had the feeling it was the worst you’ve ever experienced.” he told her while looking quite surprised.  
“Well...yeah...I really liked it. A lot. It’s been quite a time since I was that close to someone. Yeah, there was Noah, but I barely knew that guy, so I really didn’t want to get anywhere near him, not to talk about sleeping in the same bed or-gosh-not to think about sleeping with him.” she told Wyatt while giggling like a school girl.  
Yet again, Wyatt blessed her with his smile, that makes every woman get weak knees.  
She took a glance at it, but almost instantly lowered her head again, because she felt that she was blushing. Well, no wonder she blushes while sitting across this good looking and extremely charming man. She couldn’t help herself but grinning the whole time, until that grin turns into a small giggle and she lifts her head again. The heat in her face, which she felt while blushing, was gone. She smiled back at him, his smirk didn’t lose a bit of his affect on her, and she felt that warmth in her gut again. What was this man doing with her, she was feeling things she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Gosh, she wasn’t falling in love with that stubborn hot-head, wasn’t she?  
She took a sip from her beer and was glad that the cold liquid replaced that annoying warmth in her stomach.  
Wyatt was still looking at her, like he was trying to take a glance into her head. Maybe she confused him more than she thought she would with her little confession.  
He cleared his throat: “You know...I kinda enjoyed it too...holding you in my arms. Since Jessica...” his voice broke and it looked like a curtain was covering his eyes, which were sparkling like stars just seconds ago.  
“Wyatt...” Lucy was reaching out for his hand which was lying on the table, but just a moment before she got it, he pulled it back and put it under the table.  
“I..I...I’m sorry” he mumbled, and looked away. Was he...ashamed?  
“Hey...it’s okay. You still miss her. I understand that..”  
“How could you?” he barked sharply and looked at her with an expression that made her lean back in her seat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“You’ll never know how I feel, you never lost the love of your life. I bet you never even really loved someone.”  
She flinched. The hardness in his voice really hurt her. But, to be honest – he was right. She really never truly loved someone, much less lost that one.  
“Excuse me for a second” she said quickly and stood up, looking for the sign to the bathroom. She rushed there and lent against the sink. Why did his words hurt her so much. She’s usually not the emotional type, so why are there tears burning behind her eyelids? She sobbed silently, and wiped over her eyes to remove the tears, that were rolling over her cheeks.  
“Don’t be such a fool” she told herself.  
Then she heard a dull knock at the door: “Lucy? Are you in there? Is everything all right? I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to snub at you like that. I’m really sorry, please open the door.”  
She slowly approached the door and reached for the handle, but hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath and tried to put on a smile, but failed miserably. She pushed the handle and opened the door.  
“Lucy, I’m...did you cry?” he asked quickly and his facial expression went from soft to afraid in a split second. “Oh my god, Lucy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m sooo sorry.” The desperate look on his face made her shiver. He reached out for her and pulled her into a warm and soft hug “Lucy I’m just so sorry. I don’t know what got into me, I didn’t want to talk to you like that and I regretted what I said the moment you stood up. I really didn’t want to offend you. I’m such an idiot.”  
Lucy didn’t really realized what was going on right now. Just moments ago Wyatt was spitting at her and now she was surrounded by his warmth and this dark scent he was giving off. After the first shock went by, her body relaxed and she leaned into him, resting her cheek at his shoulder, and enjoyed the feeling of being held.  
“I’m really sorry, the least I wanted to do was make you cry, even though you still look pretty, even with red eyes.”  
She chuckled and tried to free herself from Wyatts arms, but he held her really close, so she wasn’t able to move. She accepted her fate and grabbed Wyatts shirt at the back. She felt his head moving and the next thing she sensed was the warmth of Wyatts breath on her forehead as he was giving her a kiss right there. A chill ran down her spine, this was completely unexpected for her.  
Her breath caught and she felt like her heart was skipping a beat. This kind of intimacy was rather strange to her. She closed her eyes, as the slight breeze of Wyatts breath was touching the sensitive skin of her head. Then she felt his head moving again, as he was lowering his face so he could lay his cheek on hers.  
Lucy held her breath as they stood there, blocking the bathroom for the other customers.  
“Wyatt, we should probably go back to our table.”  
He slowly backed away from her, but his hands were still resting on her shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked careful.  
“I’m okay, let’s just go back to our table, we’re blocking the bathroom door.” Lucy said as she was freeing herself from Wyatts grip and went in the direction of their table.  
He stood there for a few seconds, slightly distracted, until he followed her.  
Back at the table he sat down opposite her and watched her, clear fear in his eyes.  
“Lucy it’s...I’m really sorry for what I said earlier, I didn’t meant...”  
“No, you were right.” she interrupted him, “I never really loved someone. And I clearly never lost someone I loved. I’ll never understand what you went trough and still go through. It was overbearing to think I could sympathize how you feel.”  
She looked down on her fingers, which were playing with the cardboard coaster and pulling it apart. Wyatt reached out for her, put a finger under her chin and softly moved her head upwards, until she was looking him in the eyes.  
“No, I wasn’t right. You lost someone too, probably not a partner, but someone you loved just like one. You lost your sister, who meant everything to you. And I’m the one who should apologize. You’re such a wonderful person, and knowing, that I made you cry, really bothers me.”  
He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek and started stroking it softly. Lucy didn’t even knew Wyatt could be so gentle. She leaned her head into his hand and enjoyed the feeling of his soft skin on her face.  
“Lucy...” he started with a trembling voice.  
“Can we go please?” she interrupted him again, their beers barely touched.  
“Of course” he replied, looking a bit disappointed, “I get our coats. Do you want me to bring you home?” he asked hopefully.  
“No” she answered quick and you could see the pain in Wyatts face.  
_I messed up. I really messed up_ , he thought.  
“Wyatt?” she asked carefully, “Can I spend the night at your place? I don’t want to be alone right now. I can’t be alone right now.”  
A spark of hope appeared in Wyatts eyes. “Of course you can, no problem. I get our coats.”  
She waited for him to return, and when he did he helped her into her knee-long woolen coat, and then slipped into his own brown leather jacket.  
“Let’s go” he nearly whispered in her direction, and held his hand out for her. After a short moment of hesitation Lucy grabbed it, and so they left the pub, walking hand in hand back to Mason Industries to get their cars.


	2. I can't be alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slightly awkward situation for Wyatt having Lucy at his place.

There he was. Sitting in his car, leading Lucy to his Apartment. He’s still pissed at himself for how he treated her back there at the pub. She really didn’t deserved that he was so harsh. But something in him just snapped when she tried to reach out for his hand and pity him.  
He could clearly see in the moment she stood up from the table, that he hurt her. All she wanted to do was be there for him, and help him to cope with everything and he repelled her. When she opened the bathroom door and he could see the glitter of tears in the corner of her eye, his heart dropped on the floor. To know that he hurt her that much gave him a knot in the guts. As he saw her standing there in the door he couldn’t held himself but pull into the softest and warmest hug he was capable of. He felt how she strutted first, but even better he remembers how her whole body relaxed and kinda huddled against him. He actually kinda wanted to shake her when she broke the silence to remember him, that they weren’t alone but in a room full of people, of which some had to pee, but they still blocked the bathroom door. His heart cringed, when she declined his offer to accompany her home, but made kind of a backflip when she asked if she could spend the night at his place. And now he’s driving in front of her, so she could follow him to his place. After he stopped the car in the parking lot of his Apartment Complex he stays in his car for a few more moments to get his thoughts together. What is Lucy expecting from this night? Gosh, he sounds like a nervous teenager.   
He gets out of the car and arrives just in time at Lucy’s car to open the door for her. She smiled at him carefully. “Hi again.” she says silently with a small grin on her face.  
“Hi again.” he answers and smiles back at her, feeling how his cheeks getting a little hot, as they blush slightly.  
 _God, Jessica, the bigger part of my Apartment looks like a shrine for her_ , this thought rushed through his head as they were standing in the elevator to get to the 5th floor where his flat was.  
“I should warn you. As you know letting go is hard for me, so there is kinda a lot of memorabilia of Jessica scattered all over my place” while saying that he looks at her with an apologetic look on his face.  
Lucy frowned. Actually she’d expected something like that already. “It’s okay for me, if it’s okay for you when I’m in there with all that memories of Jessica around.”  
“If it wasn’t okay for me I wouldn’t let you come over in the first place.” he replies with a hint of a wink in his eyes.   
There they were, standing in front of Apartment 512. Wyatt put the Key in the Lock and turned it. The silent clicking noise of the lock made Lucy run a shiver down her spine. She was about to enter Wyatt's flat for the first time.  
Wyatt opened the door and switched the lights on. Lucy gasped. She was expecting to see Jessica a lot, but she wasn’t expecting her face to be hanging from every wall in Wyatt's small Living Room.  
“W- wow...you really tried to find out what happened back then.” she told him while she was pacing around the room looking at all the newspaper cuttings and police reports.  
“I still blame myself for what happened to her, I just wanna know the truth. Want to know who did it.”  
Lucy turned on one spot, her mouth just a hint open. Wyatt was watching her just a little worried, what she must think of him now. “We could sit in the kitchen, there aren’t any pictures of her.”  
“No...no, it’s fine. I was just a bit overwhelmed of the amount of research you’ve done over the past years. That’s all. And it’s kinda fascinating. In a more or less creepy way” she told him while her mouth stayed open for a little laugh.  
She placed herself on one side of his light blue sofa.  
“Do you wanna drink something? You barely touched your beer back at the pub.” he asked her with the softest voice he was capable of.   
“It depends on what you got here” Lucy told him still slightly smiling.  
“Uhm...the usual. Beer, Sparkling Water, Orange Juice. I think I also have a bottle of Red Wine somewhere hidden in the pantry.” Wyatt answers a bit overcharged.  
Lucy giggles. “If it’s not too much of an effort I’d take the Wine” she replies, still a slight smile on her face.  
While Wyatt is busy fetching the drinks Lucy continues to look around in Wyatt's living room. Almost everywhere on the Walls Jessica’s face looks back at her. There were several Newspaper outcuts, from the time she was missing as well as from when she was found dead. Wyatt never told her what exactly happened that evening Jessica went missing. He always says, that he feels responsible for what happened to her, but he never tells why exactly. Lucy got up to read one of the police reports. It was Wyatt's testimony. It wasn’t long, so she just finished reading when Wyatt entered the room, freezing in the door frame as he saw where Lucy was standing.  
He looked at her in terror, the wine glasses trembling in his hands.   
“Now you know what happened that night” he says in a low voice, looking at the floor. Lucy walks across the room and takes the glasses out of Wyatt's hands before he lets them fall or spills the dark red liquid. She puts them down on two coasters on the neat coffee table and takes Wyatt's hands in her own. She tries to catch his eyes, but he looks past her every time. She lets go of one of Wyatt's hand and gentle puts her hand on Wyatt's cheek, softly forcing him to look at her.  
“It wasn’t your fault what happened to her. No one could have known there was such a monster put there. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t pulled over to calm down. Maybe you wouldn’t be here either now, because you would have caused an accident in your anger.”  
“Maybe it would have been better if I’d died there with her, than being forced to live without her.”  
There was it again, the curtain that covered his eyes.  
“Wyatt, don’t say something like that. You don’t deserve to die...and neither did Jessica” she added quickly as Wyatt was glancing at her with a hint of anger in his eyes.  
“What happened back then was a terrible concatenation of coincidences. No one could have known what was going to happen. And no one could have done anything to avoid what happened.” Lucy told Wyatt with the softest voice she was capable of.  
“I- if she just had stayed in the car. If she just let me drive her home. But no, we were both too stubborn to give in. And now she’s dead. Because of me.” Wyatt's voice got lower the longer he spoke.   
Now Lucy was lying her hands at both sides of Wyatt's face and turned his face towards her.   
“It was NOT your fault! Please stop torturing yourself with this thought. I can’t watch how you put yourself in even more grief, the more time goes by. Seeing you that hurt and vulnerable gives me quite an aching in the chest. I can’t stand see you like that.” she tells him, while pulling his head towards her, to lay her forehead against his. “You deserve to be happy. Just like me, just like Rufus, Jiya or Agent Christopher.” she whispers, no need to talk loud as their faces are that close.  
Wyatt withdrew from her, pulling her hands from his face, but keeping them in his.   
“I really appreciate you said that. But this feeling will never go away. Maybe I can be happy again sometimes, maybe I’ll end up as a sad old man, alone in his retirement home. No one knows. But I will never stop looking for Jessicas killer. And there’s nothing and no one that can teach me otherwise. But I’m really grateful for your words.” he says in a low voice, pulling Lucy’s hands towards his face and blowing a careful kiss on them.  
“Now let’s sit down and drink our wine, I guess we let the wine breath enough until now.” he looses one of Lucy’s hands and grips the other one a bit tighter, pulling her towards the sofa.  
There they were sitting, both sitting on the opposite ends of Wyatt's small, light-blue sofa. Lucy shivered as a cold breeze was passing her back.  
“Are you cold?” Wyatt asks her, already up to get her a blanket. He came back with a fuzzy black blanket which he was putting around her shoulders. Lucy thanked him and pulled the edges of the blanked tighter around her body. She noticed Wyatt was now sitting right beside her, only a little gap dividing his left hand and her right tight. Wyatt turned his hole body towards her, pulling one leg under the other and resting his left arm behind her on the back rest of the sofa.  
“It’s getting late and we went through a lot lately. I’m going to get the bedroom ready for you and fetch myself a pillow and a blanket, so I can stay on the sofa. Is this okay for you?” Wyatt asks her softly.  
Not capable of answering she just nods in his direction.  
She heard Wyatt rustling in the other room, while she was clinching at her half-empty wine glass.  
Wyatt came back into the room, his arms full of bedding. “If you need something to sleep in I can get you an old T-shirt of mine. And there’s a spare Toothbrush in the bathroom. I’m sure you want to brush your teeth before going to bed.” he tells her a bit muffled behind all those pillows and blankets.  
She nods again and stands up to go to the bathroom. “It would be great if you could bring me on of those T-Shirts”, Lucy says, as she’s heading towards the end of the hallway.  
Now it’s Wyatt's time to nod. He throws the bedding onto the sofa and heads back to the bedroom to get Lucy the shirt.  
He got one of the worn out ones, because they are a little longer, so it would cover more of Lucy's body, a gesture he hoped she’d appreciate.  
When he reached the bathroom door he heard the swooshing sound of running water in the sink.  
“Lucy?” he called. “I got the shirt you asked me for.”  
She opened the door just a small gap, but as she was putting her head through the gap Wyatt could see that she was – at least – topless.  
“Thank you, I’ll be ready in a minute.” she told him quickly, reaching for the shirt.  
“Take all the time you need Babydoll” he replied with a smirk on his face.  
 _Babydoll, there it was again_ , Lucy thought while she was slipping into Wyatt's old T-shirt. It fell down almost to her knees, so she looked like she was wearing one of those modern, supersized dresses. She left the bathroom on her toes with her clothes in her hands, not knowing is Wyatt was already sleeping. “Wyatt”, she whispered into the darkness of the living room. “Are you already asleep?”  
“No, I’m not. As you could probably figure out by yourself, I’d like to brush my teeth too before going to sleep.” he mumbled hearable sleepy.  
“Well then, good night, sleep well.” she told him as he was passing her on his way to the bathroom.  
“G’night” he shortly answered.   
Lucy was heading for Wyatt's bedroom, feeling a bit uncomfortable kicking him out of his own bed. It would have been totally fine for her to sleep on the couch, but Wyatt always has to be so gentleman like. After she made herself comfortable she heard the water rushing in the bathroom. Shortly after it stopped Wyatt left the bathroom and headed back to the living room and his probably not that cozy bivouac.   
Lucy was lying awake some time, not quite able to sleep. Well, to be honest that wasn’t exactly what she meant, when she told Wyatt she couldn’t be alone tonight.   
She wondered if he was already asleep, or if he was lying there just as awake as she was.  
Admitting to herself, that she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep alone in this huge bed, she decided to take a look if Wyatt was still awake.  
She just reached the living room doorwhen she heard him. “Lucy? Everything’s alright? Why aren’t you already sleeping?” The worry in his voice was quite obvious.  
“This whole situation wasn’t what I meant when I asked you, if I could spend the night here. Lying in your bed over there, knowing you are in this flat, but in another room...I just can’t get the rest I need to fall asleep. Could you...could you please accompany me?”  
Wyatt straightened up to look at Lucy. The Moonlight, that was falling through his windows, threw a little shadow on her, but he mentioned her beauty nevertheless. The way she was standing there in the door frame, facing the floor and playing with one sleeve of the huge shirt he gave her.   
“Are you sure?” he asked carefully.   
She raised her head to look him directly in the eyes. “Yeah, I am. As I said, I can’t be alone right now. I just need you with me.” she answered...looking away slightly ashamed.  
Wyatt got up and crossed the room until he was standing in front of her. He laid a finger under her chin and raised her head, just as he did back at the pub.   
“It’s okay to feel weak. And you’re stronger than you think, ‘cause you asked for help. And I feel a bit honored that you asked for MY help.” Wyatt told her smiling.   
He gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. “Now let’s go to bed”, he whispered, returning to the sofa to get the bedding.   
When they were both laying in Wyatt's bed, facing each other, neither of them said anything. They were just lying there looking the respectively other in the eyes. It was Wyatt who finally broke this silent agreement, and reached to Lucy’s face, to caress it gently. A silent moan was leaving Lucy's mouth as she was enjoying the touch of Wyatt's soft hands. His hand slid further down to her waist, where Wyatt was reaching at her back, to pull her towards him. She was a bit surprised by his move, but took her left arm to lay it around Wyatt's back. She laid her cheek against Wyatt's chest and heard his heart beating in a calming steady beat. Wyatt's hand was now resting on her shoulder, casually stroking her cheek with his thumb. She could feel his eyes laying on her, but she didn’t care. The only thing of importance for her was the fact, that she wasn’t alone. That there was this handsome, strong man she could hold on to. Wyatt started to softly stroke her curly, now a little messy hair. She let out a small sigh of pleasure, which encouraged Wyatt to go on. His hand slowly extending his path to her back. The shirt Lucy put on earlier was crumpled and slipped up, just over her bum. As Wyatt's hand reached the fringe of the shirt he considered either pulling it back down, or slipping his hand under the shirt, and continue caressing on Lucy’s soft, pale skin.  
He chose the latter.  
Lucy cringed slightly when she felt the warmth of Wyatt's hand on the smooth skin of her back. But after the first little shock she relaxed and pressed herself a little more to Wyatt's chest. Wyatt was softly stroking her back, following the line of her spine and bladebone. Lucy rubbed her face at Wyatt's chest and let her hand slip under his shirt as well. She was a bit surprised by the softness and warmth of Wyatt's back. She could clearly feel the outlines of Wyatt's well formed muscles. She pressed her fingers into Wyatt's skin, as she was moving a little closer to him, if this was actually possible.   
“May I ask what you are doing down there?” Wyatt asked playful.   
“I’m just taking what I need right now. But I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.” she replies, still snuggled into Wyatt's chest.   
“No, no, it’s okay. I was just wondering.” The smile on his face was hearable.   
He took out his hand again and pushed aside a wisp of hair that has fallen into Lucy’s face. Just like back at the Pub Wyatt pressed his Lips onto Lucy’s forehead. Lucy gasped silently and pulled her head back to look at him.  
“Wyatt...” she started a little breathless. She also pulled out her hand again, just to lay it on Wyatt's cheek, softly caressing him with her small thumb.   
Not really knowing why she found herself approaching Wyatt's face with her own. But just like back in 1934 their lips found each other as if they were made for each other. Lucy was slightly overwhelmed by the sweetness of Wyatt's mouth. She surrounded his lips with her tongue until he opened them a bit, so she could slip between them, slowly teasing Wyatt's tongue.  
She couldn’t help herself, but carefully bite into Wyatt's lower lip.  
After one last, careful touch of their lips, Lucy slowly backed off a bit and laid her head at Wyatt's chest again.   
“Good Night, my dear” she whispered sleepy, tightly gripping Wyatt’s shirt.  
 _I should probably get rid of all the research-stuff_ , Wyatt thought shortly before falling asleep.


	3. Sweet Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing there's nothing edible left in his Apartment Wyatt invites Lucy for Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to our beautiful Timeless-Librarian, whose Birthday is today.  
> I hope you like it :)

Lucy slowly woke up. There was a small beam of sunlight shining through the curtains and directly onto her face. It was currently shining right onto Lucy’s left eye. _So that’s why I woke up_ , she thought. She tried to get up, to close the curtains again, when she realized, that she had no curtains in her Bedroom, but blinds. As she tried to raise her upper body, she couldn’t move, because Wyatt had his arm lying right on her. Then she remembered what happened last night. She and Wyatt alone at the pub, the fight, her crying in the bathroom, and her confession that she didn’t want to be alone. Her fingers twitched to her lips, when she remembered she kissed Wyatt last night. And he clearly kissed back.  
She tilted her head while looking over to him, as he was peacefully sleeping. She wondered what all this will mean for their working relationship. After all Wyatt still mourns his wife, which is just too clear if you take a look at his living room. She neglected the thought of going back to sleep and decided she wanted to take a shower.  
Lucy carefully moved Wyatts arm from her chest, he let go a little snore but didn’t wake. She took the clothes she put on the dresser the night before, and headed to the bathroom. All she wanted was a nice hot shower right now. She’d seen some spare towels in the bathroom last night, so she didn’t had to use Wyatt’s. She locked the door and turned on the water so it could heat up while she slipped out of Wyatt’s shirt and her pantie. A relieving sigh came out of her mouth as she stepped under the hot water.

The sound of running water woke Wyatt. A little disorientated he wondered who was showering in his apartment. Then he glanced at the messy bedding on the side of the bed that wasn’t his, and smiled as he realized that it was Lucy under his shower. The smile got even more wide as he recapped the kiss they shared before falling asleep. He could still feel the softness of Lucy’s lips on his own, the slight tickling of her curly hair, and taste the sweetness of her tongue. He admitted to himself that he wondered for a long time, how it would feel kissing Lucy.  
He still loves his wife, that’s no question, but over the time it became clear, that there was no way he was ever getting her back. Maybe he should really try and move on. Not forgetting her, but probably just try and be happy again. Something he always thought he wouldn’t deserve anymore.  
With a squeaky sound the water was turned off. Wyatt quickly got up and slipped into a hoodie, rushing into the kitchen to find something he could serve Lucy for breakfast. Unfortunately he hasn’t been shopping for groceries in a long time, so there was nothing left but some slices of toast and a piece of Cheese that already got a little fur. He tossed the Cheese into the bin and looked for his wallet to check, if he had enough money to invite her for breakfast somewhere. There were a few banknotes left he stated with satisfaction.  
He heard the key getting turned in the lock, and just a moment later Lucy was standing in the hallway. She suddenly stopped as she saw Wyatt standing in the door frame of the living room.  
“Wyatt..” she mumbled, slightly out of breath. “I didn’t noticed you woke up.” Her cheeks turned a little pink as she blushed.  
“How could you, the water was running.” he replied, smiling again. “I just checked the kitchen, seems like I don’t have anything edible left. What do you think of: me inviting you for breakfast?”  
Lucy blushes again, but smiles. “I guess I’d like that, I’m really hungry!”  
“Fine, just let me take a quick shower, too”  
Instead of an answer her smile widens. Wyatt rushed into the bedroom to get some clothes and scurried into the bathroom afterwards.  
He must’ve showered really quick, not even 5 minutes later he stood in the kitchen door, expectant looking at Lucy.  
“You ready?” He asks grinning.  
“Yeah, sure, let’s go.” She grabbed her purse and her coat and headed for the Apartment door. Just before she reached it, Wyatt grabbed her hand, and turned her around, so she’s facing him.  
“Lucy..” he starts quietly, “What happened last night...” he pulled her a little closer, “...did you do that just because you were feeling lonely or...”  
He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because Lucy already cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. After a quick moment of surprise Wyatt kissed her back, one hand lying on her back, the other one twisted into her moist hair.  
They stood like that for several minutes, Lucy grabbing Wyatts hair one-handed at he back of his head, softly caressing his cheek with the other hand.  
As they finally freed themselves again both were visible out of breath and smiled a little embarrassed.  
“That was...unexpected” Wyatt whispered into his scruff, while cupping Lucy’s face with both hands and lying his forehead against hers. Lucy giggled sheepish and wrapped her arms around Wyatts waist as she laid her head at his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t hold it anymore, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t just a weird dream.”  
Wyatt pressed a soft kiss on Lucy’s head.  
“There’s no reason for you to apologize. But I guess now I can be sure last night wasn’t just about your loneliness”, he chuckled and Lucy bopped him a little into his side.  
Lucy’s face turned serious. “No, it wasn’t just because I felt lonely. To be honest...I thought about something like that since the Alamo. When you told me you wanted to stay there, die with all the other man...it broke my heart. Just the thought of losing you...having to go on without you...I just couldn’t stand that thought. Only the possibility of losing you was too much for me to handle, and I was just so glad when you finally agreed to come back with us.” She pressed herself a little harder against Wyatt’s chest, like she wanted to emphasize what she just said.  
“Oh Lucy, I had no idea you felt that way.” His voice was a little broken. He cleared his throat and added: “Let’s talk about all that over some pancakes and a cup of hot coffee, how do you think about that?”  
She loosened her grip and took a step back.  
“Yeah, let’s go!”

******

20 Minutes later they entered a cozy little waffle bakery and seated themselves at a small table at the windows. They weren’t talking on the way there, but Lucy laid her left hand on Wyatts left tight during the whole car ride. Wyatt was still smiling, he hardly ever stopped since he got up and most certainly since the kiss back in his Apartment. The next few minutes both of them were busy scanning the menu to chose their breakfast.  
“I think I take the stack of sweet Waffles with Strawberries, Whipped Cream and Maple Syrup.” Lucy finally said, smiling like just a hungry girl looking forward to her Waffles can.  
“Sounds great, I take the same” Wyatt answers.  
“You sure? Its basically just a huge pile of sugar” Lucy tells him chuckling.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. If it can make you smile like that it must be good, so I wanna try it” he replies and also starts to chuckle.  
When the waitress arrived Wyatt ordered two large coffees and their Waffles. While they were waiting for their Breakfast they tried to figure out, how to manage this whole new situation.  
“So...what do you think about...us?” Lucy asks him carefully with a hint of fear in her voice.  
Wyatt reaches over the table to take Lucy’s hand in his.  
“Actually I’m still not quite sure what I should think of all this...” Lucy’s eyes widened with fear of what Wyatt is about to say next.  
“But what I know for sure is that I haven’t been this happy in a very long time. To be honest I didn’t let myself be happy in a long time. After what I did to Jessica I thought that I didn’t deserve happiness.” he lowered his eyes as he was speaking, obviously abashed.  
“Hey...” Lucy reached out with her other hand, placed it under Wyatt’s face and made him face her again. “We’ve already talked about his. You’re not responsible for what happened to Jessica. And it’s clearly not true that you don’t deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves that.” she told him with a soft voice.  
Both of them took back their hands and looked equally ashamed as the Waitress arrived with their mugs.  
“The Waffles will be ready in a minute” she states.  
After the Waitress went back to the kitchen Lucy looked back to Wyatt.  
“I will probably never really understand what you went through and still go through. But to see you like that, broken and just a shadow of the man I got to know...it really gives me an ache in the heart. Because...you’re such a great man, kind, gentle, strong...not to forget very handsome – you’re basically everything a woman is looking for. No one can help you to get over Jessica and you have to decide yourself if you even want to. But if you do, and may it take as long as it needs, I’ll be there waiting for you. Actually I don’t think I ever had this kind of feelings for anyone before. So...if you ever think you’ll be able to let someone near you again...” she stops talking without ending her sentence, not knowing what to say.  
The longer Lucy talked, the more Wyatts eyes widened, totally overwhelmed by the words, that came out of the mouth of this beautiful woman sitting opposite him. He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes and his mouth slightly opened.  
“L- Lucy...” there was a little glitter in his eyes, as if he was about to cry, but no tear was shed. Once again Wyatt reached over the table to grab Lucy’s hands. He pulled them closer and pecked them.  
Lucy had seen Wyatt in several moods but never speechless before.  
He suddenly let go of her hands and put his under table. In the corner of her eye Lucy could see the reason, the Waitress returned with their Waffles. She put one plate in front of each one of them with a happy “Enjoy your meal” on her lips.  
Lucy took her cutlery and dashed on her Waffles with joy. Wyatt also took his fork but hesitated before starting to eat. A small smile appeared on his face while he watched Lucy enjoying her Breakfast. He took a small bite of his Waffles and instantly realized what Lucy tried to warn him from. It was a potpourri of sweetness coming from the Waffles as well as the Syrup and the Strawberries. But to be honest: It wasn’t as bad as he expected, but he guessed he’d need more coffee to finish them.  
Wyatt hardly touched his plate when Lucy leaned back in her chair, wiping her mouth with her napkin, her plate looking as it was licked clean.  
He chuckled when Lucy put a hand on her stomach, indicating she was full.  
A few minutes later he finished his own Waffles, now aware why Lucy held her stomach, those Waffles really stuffed him.

Lucy wondered if Wyatt will ever reply to her confession earlier while she watched him eat his Waffles, a little bit surprised he was able to eat them at all. It was almost too sweet, even for her, who has always a candy bar in her purse. Well, she noticed he already had his third coffee refill, so maybe it is a bit too sugary for him.  
She smiles at him when he finally leans back in his chair, sighing.  
“Well, good choice. But I don’t think I can eat any more sugar the whole weak!” he stats giggling.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” she replies still smiling.  
Wyatt was just about to ask Lucy what she wanted to do next, as both of their phones started ringing. Mason Industries blinked on their displays – They had work to do.  
Wyatt quickly paid and they headed on the parking lot. No time to get Lucy’s car, she jumped into Wyatt’s and he drove both of them to Mason Industries. They arrived just the same time as Rufus an Jiya did, apparently Jiya’s Surprise for him included also a sleepover. They both looked at Wyatt and Lucy with surprise, seeing them arrive together.  
“We’ll explain later” they told them in unison.


End file.
